Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 390 - Sleep Deprivation
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 390 - Sleep Deprivation is the three hundred ninetieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview FLoB-athon 2012 2-Year Anniversary Using the Pink Wool to cover up the Hidey Hole, Kurt continues westward and reminisces about the three-day eight-hour a-day FLoB-athon 2012 August 10, 11, and 12 in 2012, and the best FLoB-athon in Kurt's opinion. The Child's Play Charity is currently at $8.621.00. Office Rearrangement Kurt has re-set his entire office with his corner desk now actually in a corner and the differences are taking time to get used to. Some extraneous noise is in Kurt's headphones causing annoyance and Kurt's microphone is now coming from the left where it used to be in-between his monitors. Space News: The Supermoon The Supermoon happened yesterday and Kurt thinks social media is why it has become a big deal. As well, the twelfth is the peak of the famous Perseid meteor shower, but the Supermoon will wash out a lot out of meteors. Also, the vent in Kurt's office blows directly on him. Space News: Astronauts Have Sleep Deprivation A study found that most astronauts in space suffer from a lack of sleep with under six hours of sleep per night and not the recommend eight and a half hours. The sleep loss occurs in training most situations. The stress of being an astronaut often leads to sleep medication being used. Kurt creates a waterfall to get down a cliff and it happens to run into a lake. Bringing up the Bed Rest Study where you lay in different ways for a while, Kurt says he experimented with bed risers. You get a headache as your blood rushes to your head. There are other studies such as experimenting with moon gravity and weightlessness. The gravity in Minecraft seems to be a little floaty compared to earth judging by items thrown and jumping height. Question: What are your experiences with traditional games, say board games (chess, Risk, or dare I say Monopoly)? Kurt lumps tabletop games in with the question and says that he does not have much experience, although he dislikes Monopoly. Not much board game experience but tabletop games are not at all Kurt's style. At PAX Prime, Kurt played Cards Against Humanity but it was basically 'One-Liner Joke Simulator'. Question: What is your favorite Simpsons episode? There are a lot of classic moments, but Kurt goes with the Hank Scorpio episode where Homer gets a new job. His favorite sequence in an otherwise okay episode is the Guatemalan Death Chili acid trip in the desert. Accidentally hitting F, the render distance shortens and Kurt makes it very foggy. Question: Is there a world record for the biggest Minecraft save game? How long until FLOB beats it? Kurt says there is not a record, but it would have to be something rendered with all the chunks, or with amplified. Kurt talks about the way it would have to be generated like a checkerboard. Potentially the MindCrack Season 3 server would be bigger than Far Lands or Bust's world. Question: Multiplayer with Kerbal Space Program and other things Native Kerbal Space Program multiplayer is in the works but a long ways off. Kurt then says that he needs to figure out Episode 400. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 01 - Commie, Kerbal Space Program 02 - Orbital Combombulation, and Kurt Plays Lovely Planet - Part 2: Village World 1-6.